nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Flag of Fanaglia
(Some Intro stuff will go here) =First Flag of the United Kingdom of Fanaglia (1842)= In the face of aggression from Menid to the west, DiMarco of Arviragus united the five original domains of the Arviran Peninsula (also known as The Five Kingdoms of Old) so that they could stand in strength as one -- hence the Fanaglian Motto, "L’union fait la force," or "Strength through unity" in English. After forming a historic peace treaty with the Mendeans, he poured countless Krôms into science and agriculture and promised to pull his people out of the dark ages, making sure that every Fanaglian had fresh food, clean water, and a roof over his head. The design of the flag was arrived at by committee, for it had to represent each of the five duchies fairly, as well as Fanaglia as a whole. The blue stripe down the middle was meant to represent the Great River Arvirar, Little Arviran River, and the Vathic Ocean -- the three major bodies of water that made the Arviran Peninsula such and important and profitable part of the ancient trade routes between the East and West. The gold represented both the bith of a new kingdom and its wealth. The green represented Fanaglia's fertile lands and ambition to become an agricultural powerhouse in Eiren. The grey crowned crane in the center represented the new Fanaglian Crown, which would stand tall in the face of her enemies. =The Fanaglian Jack of the Union -- After the Coup (1874)= The Fanaglian Jack of the Union, or, coloquially, "Ol' Hempy." The green and orange represent Fanaglia's rich agriculture (primarily hemp and oranges) and the red represents the blood shed during the Great Coup against King DiMarco. The orange star represents one united Fanaglia, the five stars represent the Five Kingdoms of Old (now the five Fanaglian Duchies), the Tagan Carbine represents the courage of the men who fought in the Coup, the hoe represents agricultural innovation, and the book represents Fanaglia's devotion to education. =Dehui Joins the Kingdom (1880)= Main Article: Dehui, the Sixth Duchy ]] Fanaglia possessed one colony, Dehui, which was headed by a '''governor' who was appointed by the crown and maintained absolute control within the crown's wishes. After several protests, a popular vote was held for the first time in December of 1879, under orders from the Crown. The people of Dehui voted to become an official Fanaglian duchy, which was approved by Queen Autumn on 9 April, 1880, after which a sixth star was added to the flag. =The Republic of Fanaglia= Blah blah blah some stuff about democracy and birbs =Flags Before the Unification (Pre-1842)= Arviragus The flag of Arviragus (Ariviragan: Der Staatsflag) is historically associated with the royal Arviragan Ziegler family (particularly with Otto der Jägersmann, or Otto the Huntsman) which ruled Arviragus from the ninth century to the establishment of the Fanaglian republic. It features a tessalation of broken checks (which would later come to be known as a houndstooth pattern) in alternating colors of blue and black. The checks are not set in number, except that there must be at least fifteen black checks and that the top left, truncated check must be black. The black and checks represent the mountains and the blue checks represent the rivers and sea of Arviragus, as in the Arviragan anthem, which says, "Die Farben Unser's Lands, Schwartz und Blau." In the center stands the coat of arms of the Ziegler family, which features the faithful hound of Otto the Huntsman, who is regarded as the first true king of Arviragus. The Arviragan royal flag was retained as a duchy flag after the Fanaglian Unification and its coat of arms was represented in the flag of the Free State of Arviragus during the Second Fanaglian Civil War. Cadwal Cynfelyn Dehui Pisiano Polydore Category:History